Washed Up Feelings
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Sam is sick of Valerie using Danny to get to her. So she tells Danny her feelings. What will happen? Will Danny accept Sam's love and return it? DEATH LANGUAGE
1. Beach and Phone Confessions

Sam sat on the sand alone. It was dark and cold and the waves beat against the shore. Sam sighed to herself. Danny had asked Valerie out today and Sam was depressed. What exactly did Danny see in that girl? She hunted him and Danny had managed to escae her narrowly. Would Danny ever see that there were other girls out there?

Valerie only liked Danny Fenton, Paulina only liked Danny Phantom, but she? She loved them both. She would die for Danny; but he constantly put himself in danger with her.

Sam's phone began to ring. She looked at the caller and the name on the screen was _"CLUELESS #1"._ Sam ignored the phone call and returned her gaze to the sea.

'Tuck, she's not picking up.' Danny said hanging up.

'Lemme try.' Tucker said and he pulled out his own mobile and rung Sam. He heard it ring and suddenly there was a voice.

'_Hello?'_

'Sam? Where are you?'

'_I'm at the beach Tucker; don't tell Danny though.'_

'I won't.' Tucker smiled and Danny looked at him.

_'So why are you calling me?'_ Sam asked.

'We wanted to know where you are. Sam, Danny wants to talk to you. Can he.'

_'Sure.'_ Sam sighed. Danny smiled and snatched the phone.

'Sammy? Why are you ignoring me? Have I done something wrong?' Danny asked. There was pause and suddenly Tucker could hear Sam shouting at him. Valerie at that moment had arrived. She took the phone from Danny.

'Sam, I'm gonna put you on loud, K?' Valerie smirked, she knew Sam wouldn't admit her feelings in front of herself. Valerie put the phone on speaker.

_'You know Valerie, I hate you!' _

'Sam!' Danny cried in shock.

_'Look Daniel, I'm not going to be around while she's with you. I'm quite happy where I am and I'll stay here as long as I need to be.' _ Sam said softly.

'What were you going to tell Danny Samantha?' Valerie asked.

'_Well, __**Valerie**__, I don't care how much you are going to use him, cause I've really had enough of you! Tucker, please come to where I told you and Danny don't follow! Danny, I've been bottling this up for a long time. I like you.'_

'Well I like you too Sam.'

_'No Danny, I like __**like**__ you. I love you Danny.' _ Then the dialling tone was heard.


	2. Hate and a Change in Look

Danny hung the up the mobile with an open mouth. He handed it back to Tucker and he kicked a tone.

'I **HATE** HER!' Danny yelled. Tucker's jaw dropped.

'You _hate _ her?' Tucker said,shocked

'Yes! Why didn't she tell me?' Danny asked fuming.

'Fear of rejection; obviously, judging by your behavoir, you would have rejected her.' Tucker sounded angry and he stomped off.

'At least I have you Val.'

Valerie smirked. Sam had broken and Danny didn't want Sam.

'Yep and you always will.' Valerie kissed Danny.

Tucker walked onto the sandy beach and saw Sam sitting there, the salty air blowing gently so her hair was gently swaying to the right.

'Sam?' he asked. Sam turned towards him and smiled. When Tucker didn't smile back, Sam knew something was wrong. She sighed as she figured it out.

'He hates me doesn't he.'

Tucker gulped and nodded. Sam felt tears attack her eyes.

'I'm sorry Sam.'

'No, it's OK, there are plenty of other guys out there.' Sam said desperately trying not to cry.

'Sam, you can cry you know, I'm your best friend, I won't tell no one.' Tucker smiled and Sam broke down in tears.

After an hour, Tucker began to feel tired.

'Sam? I'm kinda getting tired, can I go now?'

'Sure.' Sam wiped her eyes.

'You coming?'

'No, I'm gonna stay a bit longer.' Sam smiled.

'Alright.' Tucker left her alone on the beach and Sam felt free.

'If Danny hates me, then I'll have to change. Tomorrow, I'm getting myself a guy.' Sam said angrily, standing up.

Danny and Valerie walked into school the next morning to see a huge crowd surrounding someone or something.

Mikey came running up to Danny and Valerie.

'Did you hear about Sammy?'

'_Sammy?_ No one calls Sam that without being mauled to death"' Danny said in shock.

'Well, that's what everyone calls her now. I never realised that she was so hot, She's been saying its time for a change. She's given up her goth look and she's decided to move on from you. _LOOSER! _Sammy made me more popular now. I'm better off than you anyway. Paulina Star and Sammy are all friends now, it's amazing. See ya later dorks.' Mikey ran off.

Danny's jaw was open and he and Valerie ran to the crowd and saw Sam with platinum blonde hair with silveer highlights. Her hair was down and it was very glossy. She wore a perfume that smelt of the rainforest. She wore a green top, black jeans, a stripy yellow and white tie tht hung loosly from her neck and a lot of makeup. She was also holding onto Kwan's arm. Her eyes were alive and she looked very pretty. Valerie looked down and saw that Sam was wearing gold stiletto boots that dug into the ground.

'I'm very surprised that you can walk in those ugly things Manson.' Valerie said evilly. The crowd parted to reveal Valerie standing now opposite Sam.

'Care to run that by me again.' Sam sneered.

'Yeah, I bet you couldn't walk here without falling over.' Valerie challenged.

'Is that a threat?'

'You think you're all that but you're not Manson.'

'Oooo, It _is_ a threat. Anyway, why do I need to walk when I have servants, a massive mansion, a father that can fire your pathetic person you call a dad, money and a personal limo. Not to mention a bowling alley, home cinema. So shut up. Toodles!' Sam wiggled her fingers and laughed as she and Kwan walked away. Everyone laughed at Valerie and Danny.

'Her dad can fire my dad?' Valerie squeaked.

'I'm afraid so.'


	3. Stars

Danny sat in class thinking about Sam and how she had reacted towards Valerie earlier on. He had to talk to her, give her some sense.

After class he saw Sam in the school garden making daisy chains. Danny smiled and then wiped it off his face. This girl had insulted his girlfriend and he was angry, yet sad that he had lost this friend to the popular people.

'Sam?' Danny said entering the garden. Sam jerked her head up.

'What do you want?' Sam asked stroking the petals of a daisy.

'Why are you so mean to Val?' he asked quietly.

Sam let out a gasp of anger. '_Me_ mean to Grey? Oh you have no idea how mean to me she has been. Daniel, let me tell you something that I never even told Tucker.'

'Well?'

'Come down to the beach at 9 o'clock tonight. Toodles.' Sam bounced off and Dann sighed as he watched her hop off.

Danny found Sam in her same outfit as she had earlier on. She was lying on a white mat. Danny cleared his throat.

'Hey Danny.' she said and she gestured for him to lie beside her.

'What do you want Sam.'

'Have you ever watched stars Danny?'

'No their a waste of time.'

'Well let me tell you something, I have never got bored of watching stars. You see those three stars that are in perfect alignment?' Sam asked pointing to them.

'Yeah.'

'Well, that's called the Orian's Belt. And you see that really bright star just above it?'

'Yup.'

'That usd to be my favourite.'

'Why?'

'Bck when I...' she gulped. 'Back when I loved you, which I don't now, I named that star after you. It's a legal name so that star is now called Danny.'

'That's all you wanted to show me?' Danny asked.

'Yup.' Sam got up and when Danny stood up she rolled the matt up and grabbed her shoes and walked home. Danny stared after her.

'You named a star after me?' he said softly.


	4. Boyfriends, Murder and Sacrifice

Danny came into school the next day on his own. He had hardly got any sleep because of his endless thoughts of Sam. He looked around and saw Sam in full lip lock with Kwan. His hands were travelling up her shirt slightly and her arms were hooked around his neck. When Danny saw his hands go higher. Sam broke away and pulled them down.

'Kwan, I'm not that kind of girl.' he heard her say seriously.

'Sorry babe.'

Sam stood up angrily. 'I don't want you calling me babe!' Sam stomped off and bumped straight into Danny.

'Push off looser.' she said angrily and Danny fell to the floor.

Sam was sitting in the school garden again, picking at her flowers when she heard fighting.

'Come back here ghost!' yelled Valerie.

'Why?' Danny laughed.

'So I can destroy you!' Valerie shot a blast at him but Danny jumped out the way.

Sam saw Tucker run to Danny. She ran after Tucker and hid behind a tree.

'Hey Danny! Need a hand?' Sam saw Tucker yell.

Valerie laughed and caught Tucker in a net.

'Someone from my school and my boyfriends friend is not going to stop me from killing this ghost!'

Valerie toggled with the settings on her arms. 'See this Phantom, this is set to kill so say goodbye forever.' Valerie smirked and aimed it at Danny,

Sam looked at the boy she loved; this was her chance to prove her love had never died. She watched the bullet come closer to Danny.

Sam ran out from behind the tree and threw herself in front of Danny so she got hit by the killing ray. Danny, Tucker and Valerie watched in horror as the blast hit Sam's chest and she went flying through the air. She landed on the ground clutching her chest, her platinum blonde hair was sprawled out.

Valerie gasped and flew off, while Danny and Tucker ran to Sam. Danny took Sam in his arms and looked down at her, She was breathing heavily. No tears came from Danny's eyes.

'Why did you save me?'

'You're a hero. I'm just a spoilt brat who wanted to get her own back on you. Also saving your secret. My parents are nver home so; better me than you.' Sam coughed, blood trickling out the corner of her mouth.

'Sam...' Danny whispered, this time tears prickling his eyes. Sam smiled weakly and raised a hand to his cheek.

'I know you hate me and that you don't want anything more to do with me; but I want you to know that...I will...' Sam cringed as the hand clutching her chest got covered in more blood.

'What do you want me to know Sam?' Danny asked desperately. Sam averted her lilac eyes towards him.

'Goodbye Danny.' Sam whispered and then her beautiful eyes rolled back and she went limp. Danny shook her and her hand over her chest slipped the reveal a large hole in her breast.

Tucker took his hat off and held it in his hands. Then he bent his head down as Danny cried over Sam. He changed back into Danny Fenton because no one was looking.

Tucker put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

'We have to take to the hospital.'

'Tucker this is my stupid fucking fault!'

'Dan, she chose this path.' Tucker said gently.

'But she didn't have to give her life up for me!' Danny cried tears pouring down his face.

'Danny, did you love her?'

'Damn it Tucker, I thought I loved that git Valerie but now look what she's done to Sam.'

'Danny, you're avoiding my question.' Tucker said gently.

'Now I think of it, I do love her, but now all because of that shitty brat of a girl Valerie, she's gone.'

'Why don't you find clockwork and go back in time?'

'No, I can't do that because Sam's gonna die anyway.'

'But...'

'TUCKER!'

'Danny, just try.'

'I'll do it when I'm ready alright?'

'And when will that be Danny.'

'Tomorrow evening.'

'Cant you go now?'

I said TOMORROW EVENING!' Danny yelled and then the two took Sam to the hosptial where she was announced dead.


	5. Clockwork and New Found Love

Danny took a deep breath and flew into the ghostzone towards Clockworks lair.

'Clockwork I know you're there! I need you to send me back in time to when Sam told me that she loved me.' Danny called and Clockwork appeared.

'Time in.' he said and Danny was back to the beginning of his problem.

'Sam, I'm gonna put you on loud, K?' Valerie smirked, she knew Sam wouldn't admit her feelings in front of herself. Valerie put the phone on speaker.

_'You know Valerie, I hate you!' _

'Sam!' Danny cried in shock.

_'Look Daniel, I'm not going to be around while she's with you. I'm quite happy where I am and I'll stay here as long as I need to be.' _Sam said softly.

'What were you going to tell Danny Samantha?' Valerie asked.

'_Well, __**Valerie**__, I don't care how much you are going to use him, cause I've really had enough of you! Tucker, please come to where I told you and Danny don't follow! Danny, I've been bottling this up for a long time. I like you.'_

'Well I like you too Sam.'

_'No Danny, I like __**like**__ you. I love you Danny.' _

'Sam wait...' Danny started. Then the dialling tone was heard.

Tucker looked at Danny.

'Well, you seem to be taking it rather well Dan.' Tucker smirked and crossed his arms.

'Where is she Tucker? I need to talk to her.' Danny said quietly.

'Come with me.' Tucker said and he began to walk. Danny sprinted up behind him as did Valerie. Danny turned around.

'Valerie, I have to talk to Sam _ without_ you being there.' Danny said harshly. Valerie glared at him for a moment.

'Fine.' and she sat down on the ground.

Danny and Tucker came to the beach to see Sam sitting on the pier with her feet dangling over the edge.

'Tuck, I have to do this alone.' Danny said and he began to walk down to Sam. Tucker nodded and smiled.

'This should be fun.' Tucker said getting out a pair of binoculars, popcorn and a diet coke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sam?' Danny called and he sat beside her on the pier.

'You hate me don't you.' Sam said quietly. Danny smiled and scooped her up into a big bear hug.

'Ah Sammy, I don't hate you. I could never hate you; you're a really special person to me. I thought it was very brave of you to tell me. I guess that's why you called me clueless.'

Sam burst into tears in his chest. 'Sammy, it'll be alright.'

'No Danny, it won't be. You have Valerie. I know I'm just a friend to you and thats all I'll ever be.' Sam stood up abruptly. Danny stood up aswell and faced her. He took her hands in his.

'I wouldn't be too sure.' Danny smiled and Sam returned it. Then he bent down and kissed her. She wrapped sher arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist.

Tucker, who was still on the small cliff, practically jumped. His binoculars flew out of his hands and he fell off the small cliff.

'Help me!' he squealed. Sam broke away from Danny.

'Tucker, you fell about a metre!' Sam cried and then she faced Danny again. 'Look Danny, I can't do this. You're going out with Valerie.'

'No Sam, ever since you told me about how you felt, I've realised how bigger mistake I'v made asking Valerie out! I love you and do you know why? Because you see me for who I am inside. You love me and my ghost half where as Valerie on like Danny Fenton and Paulina only like Phantom.'

'Really?' Sam asked with tears in her eyes.

'Yup.' Danny grinned.

'You know that I would do anything for you Danny.' Sam said hugging Danny.

'Yes, but if it comes to a life death situation, please don't sacrifice your life for me Ok.'

'I'll think about it.' Sam smirked and Danny kissed her again.

'Are you gonna break it up with Valerie then?' Sam asked.

'Yes Sam. I wouldn't leave you and then kiss you.'

'I guess we'd better help Tucker.' Sam sighed and she stepped forward but Danny stopped her.

'He's a big boy now Sam,he can take care of himself.' Danny said caressing her cheek.

'Thanks for the help.' came Tucker's voice and he walked over angrily. Sam giggled and she wrapped her arms around Danny's waist and laid her head on Danny's chest.

'Well, I have to find Valerie. God help me.' Danny sighed


	6. A Horrible Breakup and a Threat

'What do you mean it's not working? Are you breaking up with me??' Valerie gasped in shock.

'Valerie, please don't take it to heart, it's just that we've both got stuff to do and I don't like what you do and I'm sure you won't like what I do.' Danny said.

'What do I do that you don't like Danny sweetheart?'

'Don't call me sweetheart!' Danny cried. 'I don't like you're way of ghost hunting.'

'That Samantha girl has obviously out a spell on you or got that Phantom guy to over shadow you.' Valerie hissed.

'No Danny Phantom is not overshadowing me.' Danny said his blue eyes like blue orbs.

'So why are you breakng up with me?' Valerie was very angry.

'Because, I love someone else.'

'Oh Sam Manson? So you just magically fell in love with her, even though 5 minutes before her "confession" you said you loved me.'

'You don't understand...'

'Oh, I understand perfectly, you're just shocked. It all came so sudden so you're just a little dazed and you're not thinking straight.'

'No, I love Sam, not you Val, I'm sorry.' Danny said and he began to walk away.

'Don't you dare turn your back on me Fenton!' Valerie yelled. When Danny didn't face her again Valerie got really mad. 'I CAN RUIN YOUR LIFE FENTON!'

Danny turned around.

'And how will you do that?'

'I'll kill her!' Valerie grabbed Sam, who was turning the corner with Tucker chatting to him in a very bubbly tone, with a grappling hook. It clasped around Sam's waist and pulled her screaming towards herself. She held the gun to Sam's head and Sam trembled in fear.

'You won't kill her Val.' Danny said nervously edging towards her slowly.

'Watch me. Drop her and go back out with me.'

'You don't have to guts to kill a human, you don't want to be a murderer Valerie.'

'Dump her and ask me out.' and she readied the gun so it clicked.

'Alright alright, Sam I have to ask her back out.' Danny said sadly.

'There, wasn't that good. Spend the rest of the night with me at the nasty burger.'and Valerie dropped Sam and grabbed Danny.

Sam fell to the floor crying


	7. Found Out and Pillow Fights

Danny changed into Phantom form and flew to Sam's house.

'Sam?' he called and he flew through the wall.

'Danny, I thought you loved me!' Sam sobbed.

'Sam, listen, maybe Danny Fenton can't see you, but Danny _Phantom_ can.'

Sam came running out of the darkness and flung her arms around Danny and planted kisses on his lips, cheeks and face.

They spent about an hour talking when suddenly the sound of jets were heard. Sam looked out of the window and saw Valerie hovering outside pointing a gun at Danny.

'Move Sam.' she ordered but Sam didn't move.

'This is _ my_ house Valerie Grey! And you can't tell me what to do. He's with me so push off.

'Where's Danny Fenton.'

'How should I know, you were with him last.' Sam spat.

'I don't want any lip from you Samantha.'

'Why you little...' Sam marched towards Valerie but Danny caught her waist and pulled her back.

'Calm down Sam.'

'I will not calm down! She took Danny away from me and I want to kill her for that. And she has the nerve to come here!'

Valerie spat at Sam's feet and flew home to call Danny. After she had gone Danny morphed back to his human self and took Sam in his arms.

'You can't get mad Sammy.' and they kissed.

Valerie screamed in frustration and decided to take it out on Sam. She flew to Sam's mansion to find Sam and Danny making out.

'DANIEL FENTON!' Valerie screeched and the couple broke apart. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'

'Something I should have done a long time ago.' Danny replied defiantely. Valerie's mouth dropped open and she screamed with rage and shot a harpoon gun at Sam. Danny's hands glowed green and an ectoplasmic ray left the palm of his hand, therefor melting the arrow so it hit Sam like a hair scrunchie.

'What was that?!' Valerie gasped.

'What was what?'

'That _green_ stuff.'

'An ectoplasmic ghost ray. That's right Valerie, I'm Danny Phantom.' Danny hissed, 'and if you ever threaten Sam again, I'll get rid of you.'

Valerie flew off, terrified. Sam looked at Danny.

'I'm not going to kill her Sam, it was an act.'

'No...it's just you gave away your biggest secret just to save me.' Sam whispered and she kissed him again.

'I would do anything for you Sam. Sure, Valerie will probably blab, but at least I'll have you.' Danny hugged Sam hard and Sam reached behind her and grabbed a black spidery pillow. Then she pretended to choke.

'Choking...not breathing...' Sam croaked and Danny let go of her.

'Sam are you alright?' he asked only to meet an evil grin/smirk, a black colour and something soft hit him hard in the face.

'Oh it's on Sam!' Danny grabbed another pillow. Sam put a hand up.

'What?'

Sam reached into her bag and pulled out a device and shocked Danny.

'No ghost powers until I decide to give you them back.' then she laughed and ran off.

'Ooo I am going to slaughter you Sam!


	8. Public Ghost Findings

Sam slid down the banister and ran into the kitchen cloosely followed by Danny.  
'Woah, I didn't know you could run so fast Danny!' Sam laughed. Suddenly she tripped and fell on the floor. Danny smiled. This was his chance for revenge. Danny ran up to Sam and began hitting her with a pillow.  
'OK, you can stop now Danny.' Sam was laughing so hard she was crying. Danny mistook them for tears of pain.  
'Sam did I hurt you'  
'You're hurting my sides.' Sam giggled through her laughter. She rolled on the floor and hit Danny's knee in the exact point so he buckled over and landed in a heap next to her.  
'Sam, can I have my powers back now?' Danny gave her his puppy dog eye pout, but to his dismay she resisted.  
'We'll wait until tomorrow, just incase Val blabs.' she smiled.

Danny and Sam walked to school together. Tucker was walking along side them, but he was too busy playing on his PDA so he didn't really count.  
'Danny!' Valerie came running up to him.  
'What is it?' Danny asked with annoyance in his voice. People walking by, who had heard the tone of his voice, stopped and listened.  
'What's she doing here?!' Valerie yelled.  
'She's my friend Valerie. My girlfriend.' Danny smirked.  
'Hold up, I thought you were going out with Danny.' Paulina said, with a confused expression on her face.  
'So did I. Danny, please tell me what I saw was not true! Please tell me you're not you-know-who.' Valerie said, dropping her voice.  
'I'm sorry, I don't think Danny heard you Valerie.' Sam said loudly so any wandering ears would want to hear. It was revenge time.  
'Shut up you!' Valerie sneered and Sam snuggled closer to Danny.  
'Are you really Danny Phantom?' Valerie asked and Sam turned Tucker's PDA up so the noise drowned Valerie's voice out.  
'What?' Danny yelled.  
'I said are you really Danny Phantom?' Valerie asked raising her voice.  
'WHAT!' Danny yelled. Valerie took a deep breath.  
'Show time.' Sam muttered to herself.  
'ARE YOU REALLY DANNY PHANTOM!' Valerie yelled just as Sam put Tucker's PDA on mute. The school gasped. Danny looked at Tucker, Tucker looked at Sam. Sam looked at Danny. And suddenly the trio burst into laughter.  
'Me? Danny Phantom? I think you poped one to many clogs.' Danny said through his fake laughter.  
'Seriously, you are faking it; I know you are.!' Valerie cried exasperated. 'Change'  
Danny whispered in Sam's ear.  
'What are you whispering about?' Valerie demanded.

(Danny: Do you think I should do it?  
Sam: I dunno, do you want to it'  
Danny: Mega popularity.  
Sam: Alright)

'Sam, GIMME BACK MY GHOST POWERS!' Danny cried and the school watched as Sam pulled a gunout of her bag. In one end was a vial with green gloop floating around like a green lava lamp.  
'One ghost boy coming up!' Sam cried and she aimed it at Danny, who was standing still with his arms spread out. Sam shot the gun at him and a few people screamed. Danny glowed green and rose into the air. People watched his face crack into a smile and suddnely two white rings formed around his middle transformng him into his alter ego and there were many gasps. Paulina screamed.  
'Why is he not with me.' she sobbed onto Star's shoulder. Star rolled her eyes and people began to crowd the ghost. Danny turned intangible and floated throigh the floor so he reseurfaced next to Sam. 'Did you really want that publicity'  
'Sam, I just want you. I don't want to keep anymore secrets'  
Sam smiled at Danny and they kissed. It was broken by a bullet that shot Danny back. The girk and the ghost turned round to see a mad Valerie flying towards them. 


	9. Fights

'Valerie!' Sam screamed and she began to run as Danny was thrown back. There were screams.  
'DANIEL FENTON! YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!' Valerie yelled.  
'I didn't caus I was afraid that this might happen.' Danny said getting up holding his side.  
'Hey, you're not supposed to be able to get up. That is supposed to knock a ghost out for 24 hours! I ned to experiment on you'  
'You're forgetting something Valerie.' Danny said beads of sweat and blood trailing down the side of his head.  
'I'm half ghost!' Then Danny was forced to revert back to human form. Paulina and Sam screamed when they saw him. Danny's shirt was soaked with blood on one side and so were his hands. People jumped on Valerie and held her down. She struggled but the weight was too much and Valerie couldn't move or acess her weapons.  
'Danny!' Sam cried and she ran towards him. She took his head and layed it down on her lap. 'It's gonna be OK Danny.' Sam had tears dribbling down the side of her face'  
'Sammy, I have to tell you something'  
'What'  
'When you told me that you loved me, I hated you for it and you became popular and then after a while I realised that I loved you. Valerie was gonna kill me Sam when I was in ghost form but you saved my life by jumping in front of me. I went back in time to prevent you from dying and to tell you that I didn't hate you and that I love you'  
'Oh Danny...' Sam breathed. 'Someone call an ambulance!' Sam cried and Dash ran towards the school payphone.  
'Sam, if I don't make it'  
'Don't talk like that Danny, everything is going to be alright! You'll see and when you're better we'll take a holiday and go to the beach. Then we'll...Danny'  
Danny's blue eyes, which Sam loved so much, rolled back and closed. 'Danny?' Sam shook him and Danny didn't wake. The ambulance arrived and Sam screamed for them. The paramedics checked Danny out. 'Right, Daniel's lost a lot of blood and gone into a coma. He'll be fine; but I'm unsure if he'll wake up. We have to go to the hospital now.' The two paramedics lifted Danny onto a stretcher and took him inside the ambulance.  
Tucker scooped Sam into a hug and Paulina hugged them too.  
'They'll be OK girls and don't forget there's still a handsome guy here that is best friend of a hero and'  
'You can shut up now Tucker.' Sam snapped and she began to walk off.  
'Where's she going?' Paulina asked.  
'To the beach'  
'Why?' 'She always go's there when she's upset or troubled'  
'What does she do there'  
'She sit's on the pier, lies on the sand, watches the stars, play with the sea water. She's a real nature person our Sammy.' Tucker smiled to himself. 'You know, I watched Danny and Sam on the beach and when the kissed for real I jumped and fell off the cliff and they ignored me'  
Paulina found herself laughing and suddenly police sirens were heard and officer's got out.  
'We hear that a girl of 14 has just put someone in a coma. She needs to bbe taken downtown.' the officer said to Tucker.  
Tucker indicated to Valerie.  
'Right, collect her up and put her in cuffs and the cage.' the officer ordered and the other police men grabbed the struggling Valerie and took her downtown. 


	10. Use of the Box Ghost

Sam and Paulina sat at Dannys bedside one on each side of him. Sam held Danny's hand. He looked strange. He was pale, wearing a green hospital gown and his black hair was covering half his face.  
'He's so handsome, even when he's not awake. You're a really lucky girl Sam.' Paulina smiled.  
'Yep, I am. I can't beleive Valerie would do that.' Sam stroked Danny's hand.  
'Do you thing something could wake him up from the coma'  
'Maybe a ghost would!' Sam cried and she pulled a ring out from her bag. It opened a portal and she set the portal to last for three transports - to enter the ghost zone, return to the human world and then so the ghost can return home.  
'Can I come Sammy?' Paulina asked.  
'Come on then.' Sam and Paulina jumped into the ghost zone. Sam found just the ghost she needed- the box ghost.  
'I AM THE BOX GHOST, FEAR ME'  
'I thought it was beware.' Sam said.  
'Well, er I decided to change that bit'  
'Look box ghost, we need to ask you a favour. Will you help us?' Sam asked.  
'Depends what it is'  
'You know that red ghost hunter'  
'Yup'  
'She's put Danny in a coma and we need you to help us try something out. Me and P think that maybe a ghost could wake him up'  
'Yeah and we don't want to drain his power.' Paulina said. 'oh and I like that nivkname - P. Has a ring to it.' Paulina added.  
'Alright'  
The two girls and the box ghost jumped through the portal and watched as Danny's ghost sense went off. After watching it go off for 10 minutes, they gave up'  
'You can go now.' Sam sighed and the box ghost laid a hand on her shoulder.  
'Sorry he didn't wake up.' then he flew into the open portal, making it close behind him.  
'What if we kissed him on the cheek?' Paulina suggested.  
'I dunno.' 'Let's try it.' and the two girls bent down and kissed Danny's cheek at the same time. Sam looked down and saw a finger prick.  
'Again!' Sam cried.  
'Why'  
'DO IT!' and they both kissed him again and Danny's eyes flickered open. 


	11. Its not the End, Its just the Beginning

'DANNY!' Sam cried and she kissed him on his cheeks, his lips, forhead, and eyelids.  
'OK Sam, you can stop now'  
'Oh Danny, you've been in a coma'  
'I know, I could hear you. I felt my ghost sense go off'  
'Yeah, we thought that maybe if a ghost was here, you would wake up'  
'What ghost did you choose'  
'The box ghost'  
'The box ghost'  
'Danny, he did it willingly. He wanted to help'  
'Really'  
'Yup'  
'I have to thank him then!' Danny was about to get up when Sam gently pushed him back down.  
'Slow down tiger, you're not thanking anyone until you're better. The whole world knows you're Danny Phantom now and you're parents came for a bit'  
'Their not angry are they'  
'No the understand why you didn't tell them'  
'So how did I wake up'  
'Oh, it was Paulina's idea. We kissed you're cheeks'  
'Paulina's here?' Danny turned to face Paulina.  
'Hey'  
'Hiya.' Danny smiled and she blushed. Sam scowled and Danny noticed it. 'Sam yo'll get frown marks'  
Sam smiled and Danny took her hand. It'll be fine, I'l be fine. You're the only one for me Sam'  
'Really'  
'Really really.' Danny smiled and they kissed. 

Meanwhile, Valerie was in prison and was awaiting trial. She reached into her boot and found a muted bomb. She threw it at the wall and it fell down with out making a noise. Valerie created her hoverboard and flew out, cackling.  
'Soon Daniel, I'll get you. I'll kill you if it'sd the last thing I do!'

THE END

**_Tell me if you want a sequal_**


End file.
